FusionFall: Rose and Kaori's Story
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! Working title! Rose and Kaori are best friends who volunteer for Dexter's new experiment. But when they get trapped in the future, will they survive long enough to get back? I know, crappy summary. DexterXOC, BenXOC. T to be safe.


**Author: **Hello! I just became a member of FusionFall, and I got this idea right after I created two characters. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FusionFall, nor do I own the CartoonNetwork characters in the game.

* * *

"Hmph. You sure this is gonna work?"

"Absolutely. There is nothing to worry about, Miss Fusedancer and Miss Hiroshima. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so, four-eyes. Hey, Kaori, you okay? You look red."

"I-I'm fine, Rose. It's just..."

The tall, red haired woman, Rose, looked at her short, purple haired friend, Kaori, in question. She then noticed the way she was looking at the boy genius and put on a knowing smile. She nudged her shy friend gently in the arm and leaned down to whisper, very loudly, "So, you like the genius types, eh?"

Kaori whipped her head around to face her childhood friend, face completely flushed from anger and chagrin. She whispered harshly, "Sh-Shut up! Could you be any louder?!"

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Dexter paused his calibrations for a moment when he heard the two soon-to-be time travelers arguing about something. Kaori turned her attention back to him, waved her scrawny arms in front of her and quickly said, "No! We were just...Uh-"

"Talking about who would beat who in a slap fight; Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez. I'm voting for Selena, and she's voting for Demi. You're the tie breaker. Who do you think would win," Rose interrupted, now standing up completely straight with a serious face, knowing for a fact that her made up bet sounded like the most idiotic thing in the world.

Dexter looked incredulously at the two of them, then answered, "Demi, of course. Now, let's get back to work." He continued to set up the time machine, oblivious to two facts: One, that the two experiment helpers looked genuinely shocked that he took that question seriously enough to answer, and two, that DeeDee was messing with his newest invention. The one he noticed at all? Fact number two. A little too late, actually.

"DeeDee, no!" He ran after his sister, trying to stop the chaos that she started. Meanwhile, the two braced themselves for the unplanned time travel.

_XoXoXoXoXoXo_

Kaori was the first to awaken from the impact. She slowly sat up, only to be stopped by an extremely sharp pain from her right arm. She carefully lifted her oversized sleeve to see that there was a dark bruise on her forearm, and tiny cuts on her upper arm. She silently cursed, then remembered what just happened. She looked around to notice that everything had a sick green color to it, and a few green globes were inside the ground, that were surrounded by a pool of toxious looking slime.

"Wha...What happened?" She then realized that she hasn't seen Rose. She stood and started to frantically search and call for her.

"Rose? Rose, where are you? Rose? Ro-" She stopped when a green monster was coming right at her, it's fangs oozing green slime. She turned and ran to her right, only to come to a swarm of flying versions of the creature, completely surrounded. When the first creature almost caught her leg, a ray of red light struck the beast and turned it to goo in no time. The flying beasts became frightened and retreated back to where they came. Kaori watched them go, a confused look upon her face.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to face the person who saved her. It was a flying woman with short black hair, a short green top and skirt, both having black stripes on them, and a large, black middle piece. She also wore knee-high socks and black dress shoes. The woman came down to Kaori's eye level - still floating above ground - put her hands on her hips, and gave her an impatient look. Kaori was too startled to notcie the look she was recieving.

"Well? Are you gonna answer or what?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Uh, what did you ask?"

The woman sighed angrily and repeated herself. "I said are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yes. I'm alright."

"Uh, good. Now, tell me why you're here."

"Well, my friend and I were apart of Dexter-san's time traveling experiment, but it went horribly wrong and I got seperated from my friend. I was looking for my friend, and then I was saved by you, Miss..?"

"Buttercup. And you said you were part of Dexter's experiment, right? With someone else?" Kaori nodded. "Hm. Alright. Dexter said that I had to help the people from his experiment, so I guess I gotta help you find your friend. We'll check by flying."

Buttercup flew over Kaori's head and put her arms in front of the girl's face. She grabbed on tightly.

"Oh, are you afraid of heights?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Good, now search on the ground, and don't let go, got it?"

"Yes, Buttercup-san."

And with that, the two took off, searching for their lost ally.

* * *

**Author: **Well, what do you think? Yeah, I already started on the crushes thing, you got a problem with that?! It's one-sided, I'm not making her a Mary-sue. Oh, and I will tell more about Rose and Kaori's past together in the next chapter, okay? Well, bye!


End file.
